battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Teacher Cybear (Metal)
Teacher Cybear (メタックマ Metakkuma) is a Metal enemy first seen in Forged to Kill. Enemy A metal variant of Teacher Bear, Teacher Cybear's long-ranged, non-stop attacks are strong enough to kill all but cats with Metal ability (Metal Cat & Glass Cat) and lethal strike survivors with one hit. Thankfully, its attacks are single-target, meaning that its debut stage can be beaten just by spamming meatshields. Its paltry health pool of 50 does not do anything to help this. KEEP IT AWAY FROM YOUR BASE AT ALL COSTS. Appearance It has its left (attacking) arm replaced with a metal arm, presumably to increase damage. The right side of its upper head is also covered with metal, its eyes are green, and it has a plate to protect where it HURTS. Swiping its claw arm releases a sonic wave that slams one unit at a time. Strategies * Bring LOTS of meat shields, at the price of $150 or less, such as: Mohawk Cat, Li'l Cat, Crazed Cat, Pumpcat, So-Ran Cat, Gato Amigo, or Catburger. Because of the amount of damage Cybear does, it doesn't matter what level your cats are. And since Cybear is a single-target attacker, your meatshields can sometimes reach Cybear and deal damage too. * Alternatively, Metal Cat can be used to sponge lots of hits from Cybear. You don't even need to bring anything other than meatshields, Just drop Metal Cat and meatshields as quickly as you can and you are guaranteed a win against Cybear before long! * Using a cat CPU will help you spam meatshields more effectively, as long as you bring ONLY meatshields. If you bring any expensive cats, the CPU will try to save up for them. However, it is not needed to beat the level as long as you focused. If you have metal cat, you don't use the CPU. * Kyubey Cat is also really useful if you have it, as it has a 40% chance to survive a lethal strike and costs only $90. Dictionary Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start. Trivia * Teacher Cybear has the second highest attack power and the highest DPS out of all enemies at 100% strength magnification, the one with the highest attack being Filibuster Obstructa * This enemy has some interesting history, as he was one of the few unimplemented enemies, besides Professor A., to actually go unused for a certain amount of time. Both of them soon got added. Professor A. (or "Bloodsucker") in Version 5.5 and Teacher Cybear in 8.0. * Cybear is a play-on word with Cyber and bear. Gallery Teacher bgear.png|Teacher Cybear in the battlefield. I057 e.png|Teacher Cybear's sprites from before update 8.0. metal bear BCCN.jpg|Teacher Cybear in the Battle Cats Chinese version, before update 8.0. METALBEARATACKWALK.gif|Teacher Cybear's animations from before update 8.0. Reference * http://battlecats-db.com/enemy/059.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Metal One Horn | CyberFace >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Metal Enemies